teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Plan
"Master Plan" is the twelfth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew & Russell Mulcahy. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 13, 2012. Synopsis Following Jackson's apparent death on the lacrosse field, Scott and the others discover that he's not dead but may just be transforming into a more powerful form. As we finally learn Gerard's real plan, help comes to the werewolves from an unexpected quarter. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Co-Starring *Justine Olympia Wachsberger as Ambulance Driver Uncredited *David Elson as Kanima *Lauren Henneberg as Hospital Visitor Trivia Goofs *When Lydia is facing down the altered Jackson, she holds up a key in her hand to show that she knows his mind is still in there. When the camera is behind her there is about 2 inches of the key showing. But when the camera changes to her front only about an inch of the key is showing. *After Stiles gets home from getting beat up by Gerard you can see the makeup used to create the bruise when he gets up from his bed to open the door when Lydia knocks. Quotes :Stiles: The 10-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion. ---- :Derek: pulls a case out from under the stairs What is that? A book? :Peter: No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? ---- :Isaac: Peter Hale Who is he? :Scott: That's Peter. Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all. So we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat. :Peter: Hi. :Isaac: It's good to know. ---- :Peter: I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. I mean, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous! :Derek, Scott: Shut up! ---- :Derek: the creature Jackson is turning into He's turning into that? *That* has wings! :Peter: Look. Someone actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we... :Watches :Peter: Nope. ---- :Isaac: Stiles You gonna find him by scent? :Scott: We both are. :Isaac: How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe? ---- :Coach Finstock: I know I yell a lot. But it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but... That's different. It's Greenberg. ---- :Stiles: So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me. He knows my scent! It's pungent, it's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine. :Gerard: You have a nag for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound now? :Stiles: I think I might prefer more of a still life or a landscape, you know? ---- :Allison: There's no such thing as fate. :Scott: There's no such thing as werewolves. ---- :Chris: We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy. :Scott: That's why I'm trying to get him out of here. :Chris: I didn't mean Jackson. ---- :Chris: You monster! :Gerard: Not yet. ---- :Ms. Morell: You are not planning on getting your hands dirty, are you? :Dr. Deaton: a trail of blackened blood I do what I have to. :Ms. Morell: Good! I never liked you being retired anyway. :Dr. Deaton: Whoever said I was retired? Soundtrack *The Argument - Aidan Hawken *Breaking Falls - Dan Michaelson *I Could Live With Dying Tonight - Emma-Lee *At Home - Crystal Fighters *Bloodflood - ALTJ *Midnight Starlet - Foy Vance *Nitesky (feat. John LaMonica) - Robot Koch *If You Need It So Badly - Dino Meneghin Category:Season Two Episodes